buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Bow, Artemis Arrow/@comment-15484286-20150221051904/@comment-4764137-20150222030837
Burning Fist is better for its world, perhaps, as is this for its world, but that does NOT mean that the standard isn't Burning Bow's. Generic cards have much lower stats and higher costs BECAUSE they can be teched into anything you could possibly want. Example: Burning Fist and Makiarashi are 3000/1 and cost 1 life to equip for this effect, but can only be used with the Magic World flag and Katana World flag, respectively. Star Bow is 3000/1 and costs 1 gauge to equip for this effect, but can only be used with the Legend World flag. All 3 cost .5 cards in equip cost... In short, all 3 are a -.5. Now, the original, Burning Bow, was 2000/1 and 2 gauge to equip. Gee... I wonder something... Hm. Magic World size 1 vanilla has... 11000 in stats (remember that a crit is worth 3000). Legend World size 1 vanilla has... 12000 in stats. Katana World size 1 vanilla has... 11000 in stats... Generic size 1 vanilla has... 9000 in stats. The LOWEST of any size 1 vanilla, mind you. It's 2000 stats BELOW the closest competitor. Now then, let's see... If only a vanilla item card existed in Katana World or Legend Worl- Ice Shield Deity, Svalinn has 7000 in stats. For comparison, the first vanilla Item had 3000/2 or 9000 in stats. Now, Star Bow has... 6000 in stats. Pays 1 gauge to be able to have this effect. With 1 gauge being worth 2000 stats... And we've lost 1000 in stats to make this happen... We can say that the effect is worth 3000 in stats, or .75 of a card. Hm. I wonder... Items having 5000 stats lower than a size 1... Well, that doesn't hold true in Dragon World, with the 9000 stats... But maybe it's because Legend World isn't as item focused... Like the other worlds in question. So what would a vanilla item for Magic or Katana World look li- Well, Ninja Blade Kurogachi has 3000/2... Dragon World's 9000 stats for a vanillia item. So maybe that's not the right train of thought... Until you realize that Svalinn has lower stats because it has defense, and was printed when Item defense was still relatively new as a concept. Other -near- vanilla Legend World cards prove this process wrong. Hrunting has 10000 in stats (1000 power, 3x3000 in crit), and that's not accounting for whatever stats were taken off to pay for Equipment Change! (Equipment Change is a +1, so probably about 4000 in stats!) But Hrunting is a Hero item, you say, so it's not important, right? Divine Armor, Aegis has 11000 in stats, an equip cost of 1 gauge, perfectly in line with Dragon World and Katana World's stats... Until you realize that you haven't taken into account its damage reduction effect. So Legend World items are more powerful than Katana World items... So let's re-calculate the effect of these cards to attack through a blocked center... Makiarashi has -3000 in stats from Kurogachi, AND requires 1 life paid. It's -1.25 to pay for this effect. So let's take another look at Burning Bow... Oh, if only we had a generic item that is also vanilla to compa- Burning Dagger has 7000 in stats... Well this looks familiar... And Burning Bow has 5000 in stats... A mere 2000 difference. Subtract that from our formula... we still have .75 of the cost for the effect to pay for... 1 1/2 gauge... How do we pay 1 1/2 gauge? Why that's easy! With 2 gauge! Oh, wait... By that math... Burning Bow set the standard for the other variations... Sorta. Actually, the math shows that Star Bow is too weak for its world, Makiarashi is just right... And if you do the math to try and figure out the standard for Magic World... Well, it doesn't have a vanilla item to math with, but trust me when I say this... If it did, it would be a 2000/1 vanilla item... So Burning Fist is actually legitimately +.75.... Long-windedness and sidetracking aside... I'm sorry, but Blasteremblem... Stats do not a clone make. When we first saw Magic World vanillas with 1000 less stat points than Dragon World vanillas... Do you know what we called them? Clones. The 4000/2/1000 was a Magic World Thousand Rapier clone. It doesn't matter if the stats match. What has to match is the distribution, the math, the effect. THAT is what makes a clone, NOT its stats, NOT its cost.